


Lives In The Balance [Vid]

by MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-09-09
Updated: 1993-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: Vid by Media Cannibals: Sandy Herrold and Rache. Originally edited on VCRs in 1993. Remastered for Vividcon 2005.You can read more about this vid at Fanlore:https://fanlore.org/wiki/Lives_in_the_Balance





	Lives In The Balance [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> From Fanlore:
> 
> "Lives in the Balance is a VCR-era vid by Media Cannibals that is a Roger Locco character study. The vid premiered at Escapade in 1994 and won an award at Revelcon that same year. The vid was remastered in 2005 for Vividcon and was shown twice: once at the 2005 High-Definition Theater vid and show and in 2003 at the Narrative vid show.
> 
> During the remastering of the vid in 2005, rache remembers: "This is a remaster of the first vid that I was in charge of, from song selection to fandom to construction. I was not well and Sandy brought the editing VCR over, so we could edit while I lay on the couch. We made the vid in 1993, and remastered it for Vividcon. I think it tied for a best drama award at Revelcon in 1994."
> 
> In 1995, it was among a selection of Wiseguy fanvids handed by a fan to TV producer Stephen Cannell who was then working on a Wiseguy movie. The fan described Cannell's reaction as being cool with the concept of music videos as long as no money was made. He also thought that fanworks like vids extended the life of the show. Interestingly, even though many of the vid creators were on the same mailing list, no public discussion took place about the wisdom of sharing fanvids with TPTB."

Download Link: <https://archive.org/details/LivesInTheBalanceWiseguy>

 


End file.
